


By The Way, I think I'm Dying

by Draken Lightwood-Bane (Atalanta_Jackson)



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanta_Jackson/pseuds/Draken%20Lightwood-Bane





	

Alec shoved Clary out of the path of the demon’s claws, knowing that the wound would most likely kill him. That was the reason he hadn’t just waited around for Clary to get injured. He didn’t want to the one who watched Jace mope around the Institute because his girlfriend had died and know that Alec hadn’t done anything to stop her death. Jace was currently holed up in the healing wing of the Institute after their last patrol, where he’d gotten injured and knocked out. Jace had been confined to the bed for a month to heal, as Magnus would only do freebees for his boyfriend and nobody else. Well, sort-of freebees. Did sex count as payment? Cause Magnus healed Alec mostly to fuck him into their bed. Nobody else would be healed unless Alec somehow convinced his elusive boyfriend to do it, and even then, the couple would disappear to Magnus’ loft before Alec couldn’t sit down properly the next day.

 

But back to the subject. Alec was on the floor, bleeding out from the massive (and extremely deep) wound, Clary lying underneath him, still in a state of shock. Izzy, the other person on patrol with them, was finishing up the demons, so Alec called Magnus. “Hello, this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. What can I do for you?” the warlock answered.

 

“Hey Mags, it’s me, Alec”

 

“Alexander, what a surprise. Have you finished your patrol already?” Magnus’ voice turned purring at his boyfriend’s answer.

 

“No, I’m definitely not calling you in the middle of a battle, lying on top of Clary from where a demon shoved us” Alec was only slightly sarcastic.

 

“Is that sarcasm I hear, my dear?”

 

“Of course, would you expect anything else? Anyway, how’s your day been?”

 

Magnus laughed a little before replying. “It was the same boring old day my Saturdays usually are, filled with endless meetings with clients. How was life at the Institute without Jace?”

 

“Mags, I’ve told you, it isn’t completely without Jace” Alec smirked. “We just put a silencing rune on him so no one had to listen to him”

 

The blood was still coming, no matter how many healing runes Izzy tried to put on the wound. “Hey Mags” Alec added. “You do know I love you, right?”

 

“Yes” Magnus sounded suspicious. “But what brought this on, Alexander?”

 

“Forever and always, my lover you’ll be.” Alec told him. “I think I’m about to die, Mags.”

 

Then Alec fainted from the blood loss, and died soon after that. Magnus came several minutes after Alec had died, and started cursing loudly at missing his lover's final passing.


End file.
